


Going Grey

by talkingtoangxls



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Apple Cinnamon Soft Topped Cookies, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Oneshot, but not too far in the future yk, grey hair, only like a few years into the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtoangxls/pseuds/talkingtoangxls
Summary: Maybe Jack should've married the dog. At least he won't chirp Jack about finding a grey hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story nor the webcomic that they come from. All rights go to Ngozi. Not affiliated with Ngozi or Check, Please!.

_"Bittle!"_

Jack stood in front of the mirror, a pair of tweezers in his hand. Bitty walked in with a dog on his heels and flour on his hands.

"What's going on? Are you alright?"

Jack stared at whatever he was holding in the tweezers before turning to Bitty, forcing him to take a step back.

" _Look at this!_ Look at this! Am I getting old?"

"Honey, I can't even see anything," Bitty said. He grabbed Jack's wrist and pushed it away from his face, squinting his eyes trying to see what was between the tips. It was a light hair, and barely visible unless there was something darker behind it. "Is that... Is that a grey hair?"

" _Yes!_ It is! I'm getting _old,_ Bits."

"Jack, you're not _old._ You're thirty-two. It's just a hair; I found my first one when I was like seventeen."

Bitty was trying not to laugh, but it was hard, and he could feel the smile on his face. Jack was flushed, running his other hand through his hair. Bitty walked over and put one hand on Jack's shoulder, the other rubbing his back.

"Sweetheart, you'll be fine. It's one grey hair. Most guys don't go full grey until they're past fifty."

Jack set the tweezers on the counter and threw his head back, rubbing his hands over his face. He groaned, and Bitty took the chance to let out a quiet laugh before pressing his lips together again. Their eyes met in the mirror, and Jack cracked a smile.

“I can’t believe I just found a _grey hair,_ ” he said, letting Bitty lead him out of the bathroom. The front of the house was filled with the smell of cookies baking; somehow Bitty had known that apple cinnamon soft-topped cookies were a good idea that day.

“Maybe you are getting old,” Bitty joked. Jack pressed a hand to his chest, made a mock-offended face. “Should we put it in a scrap book?”

They collapsed on the couch together, and their dog crawled into Jack’s lap.

“Copper won’t tease me,” he said, squishing his face. “No he won’t. He’s nice to me. He’s nicer than Bitty is – yes he is.” Jack rubbed behind his ears and Copper rolled over onto his back.

“Mmm, maybe you should’ve married our dog then,” Bitty said, leaning against Jack’s side. Jack wrapped his arm around Bitty’s chest and pressed a kiss into his hair, his other hand rubbing Copper’s belly.

“You just be quiet,” he said, squeezing Bitty closer to him. He grabbed the remote from the arm of the couch and flipped on the history channel. A timer sounded in the kitchen and Bitty wiggled his way out from under Jack’s arm, getting up to go pull the cookies out of the oven.

“D’you want anything to drink, honey?” Bitty called from the kitchen.

“Just some water, please.”

Bitty brought out two glasses, setting one on the coffee table and giving the other one to Jack. He walked back to the kitchen and brought out a plate with a couple cookies on it.

“You are a gift from heaven above,” Jack said, kissing Bitty’s cheek as he sat back down and cuddled into his side. Jack grabbed a cookie off the plate, immediately dropping it back down.

“Hot?” Bitty asked, sounding smug.

“Shut up,” Jack said, grabbing his water glass. He decided to let them cool off a little, and Bitty watched whatever program was on – he thought it was Ancient Aliens, but it also could’ve been something else; he wasn’t watching it very closely.

He heard Jack quietly tapping his wedding ring against his water glass, and Bitty handed him a now-cooled cookie. He grabbed one for himself, eating it with one hand typing out a tweet with the other.

_@omgcheckplease: Hubby just lowkey freaked out over finding his first grey hair. Comfort eating cinnamon apple cookies now. #GettingOld #LuckiestManAlive_

**Author's Note:**

> So this little drabble was inspired by me finding my first grey hair the other night. Man was it a lot of emotions in like? 20 minutes lmao. My face was super red and like, keep in mind I'm only 16 so I was very ?!?! about the whole thing. Apparently it's a genetic thing though (okay Jennie that's enough oversharing thanks). Also!! The dog name is from a rescue local to me for a really sweet dog that’s looking for a foster/forever home! If you’re from southeast Michigan and you’re looking for a dog please please check it out! https://www.facebook.com/MakeADifferenceRescue/posts/1311675608852803:0
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos or drop a comment! (I try to reply to all comments!)
> 
> Please note: this work can be found on other websites such as Quotev under the same screen name (talkingtoangxls), and on my Check, Please! sideblog (sinbinzimms.tumblr.com).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story nor the webcomic that they come from. All rights go to Ngozi. Not affiliated with Ngozi or Check, Please!.


End file.
